


Junk of the Heart (Happy)

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pairs Dancing [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dorks dancing, hanamaki loves it, junk of the heart (happy) by the kooks, matsukawa has a nice singing voice, my fave meme team, this is just a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: The meme team dance to Junk of the Heart (Happy) by The Kooks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time for me to update this series, and this time it's my favourite meme team, the nightmare duo. I just love these two dorks so much, so I hope I'm doing them justice.
> 
> English is not my native language, so feel free to point out any typos. I'll be forever grateful.
> 
> And as always, nothing belongs to me. The characters belong to Furudate Haruichi, and the song is by The Kooks.

Not that many people knew it, but Matsukawa Issei actually had a really good singing voice. Well, there was actually only one who knew, and that was his boyfriend Hanamaki Takahiro. Matsukawa used to sing in the shower when he thought he was alone, but let's just say he wasn't always as alone as he thought he was. Hanamaki had fallen completely in love with his boyfriend's deep baritone, and of course he had confronted him about it. After a lot of blushing from Matsukawa's side, and a promise from Hanamaki that he would never tell anyone, Makki had gotten Mattsun to promise that he would sometimes sing for his pink haired boyfriend when they were alone. 

That was why it hadn't come as a surprise to Matsukawa, when Hanamaki one evening asked him to sing a song for him. They were both sprawled out on their sofa just talking bullshit, so Mattsun thought that he might as well humour his boyfriend.  

_Junk of the heart is junk of my mind_  
_So hard to leave you all alone_

Hanamaki didn't really know any English, but his dark haired boyfriend loved those English indie bands, so that he chose an English song was a usual occurrence. But then, the shorter boy didn't really need to know what the song meant. Matsukawa perfectly portrayed the mood of the song with his voice, and that was enough for Makki. This time he had chosen a really happy, upbeat song, and Hanamaki could feel a smile growing on his face.

See _I notice nothing makes you shatter no no_  
_You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart_  
_But are you mine?_

Hanamaki, who was on top of Matsukawa, got to his feet and dragged his huge boyfriend with him. Slowly he started dancing to the beat of the song Matsukawa was singing, and since he still held onto Mattsun's hands, he forced him to dance with him. Matsukawa tried to resist for a few seconds, but gave in with a smile on his face after almost no resistance.

_I wanna make you happy, I wanna make you feel alive_  
_Let me make you happy_

It didn't take them long before they were dancing around the sitting room, grinning like crazy. Matsukawa kept singing, never faltering. Not even when Makki pressed their bodies together and kissed him on the cheek. 

_A ship to be sunk, life is not a race_  
_When I'm not happy I'm in disgrace_

There was just something so intoxicating about Mattsun's voice, Hanamaki thought. Something so unbelievably sexy. Yeah, he had no idea what his ridiculously tall boyfriend was singing, but the beat of the song just made him really happy. Their dance had somehow ended up with Mattsun pressed up against the wall, and Hanamaki attacking his neck and shoulder with kisses. Unbelievably, Mattsun's voice was still as steady as when he'd started singing.

 _I wanna make you happy_  
_I wanna make you feel alive_  
_Let me make you happy_  
_I wanna make you feel alive at night_   

Matsukawa could feel Hanamaki's lips on his skin. It was starting to get really distracting, but he wasn't going to give Makki the satisfaction of seeing just how much he was affecting him. So he kept his voice as steady as possible, while Makki was assaulting his neck with kisses. 

_Still I notice nothing makes you shatter no no_  
_You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart_  
_But are you mine?_

Matsukawa's hands was wandering all over Hanamaki's back. When he slipped them under his shirt, he could feel Makki's content sigh against his neck. His hands were roaming, pressing the two boys closer together. 

_I wanna make you happy, I wanna make you feel alive_  
_Let me make you happy, I wanna make you feel alive at night_  
_I wanna make you happy_  
_If you're a good girl tonight_

When Matsukawa breathed out the final word, Hanamaki looked up at him, and found his boyfriend grinning at him. His eyes were shining, and to Makki he was just the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. When their lips finally met, it felt like the most right thing in the world.  _I love you_ , the kiss seemed to be saying. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write one about KyouHaba as well, and might have an idea. It'll probably take a while though, since I'm currently working on a multichapter texting au.


End file.
